1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of collapsible blinds for hunting in general, and in particular to a collapsible blind whose primary function is to act as a decoy to attract wild game.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,590,699; 5,214,872; 5,522,168; 5,572,823; and 5,787,632, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse hunting blind constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical collapsible blind construction whose primary function is to provide a decoy for wild game.
As most hunters are aware, the use of decoys for big game animals such as elk and deer is extremely effective; however, the transport of the decoy to a particular site or location can be so difficult and/or cumbersome as to make this task either impossible or impractical for most purposes.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among hunters for a new and improved collapsible blind whose primary purpose and function is to serve as a decoy for wild game, and the provision of such an construction is the stated objective of the present invention.